Be your girl
by Lady Golden
Summary: Oneshot.Saben que se gustan,pero no son novios oficiales.La historia de lo que tuvo que pasar Sakura para conseguirlo,superando su timidez,la cámara de su mejor amiga y a su dulce hermanito.S&S y leve indicio de E&T.¡Comentarios,please!


Bueno,este es mi primer fic.La idea me vino escuchando "Be your girl",de Chieko Kawabe,más conocido por ser el ending de Elfen Lied.No sé qué mas decir,asi que ya paro y espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Meses después de sellar la carta "vacío",Sakura se hallaba sentada en su cama,mirando hacia el suelo pensando.Y recordando cómo sólo había podido estar unos pocos días con Shaoran antes de que éste volviera a Hong Kong.Durante esos días,Sakura sintió la importante necesidad de preguntárselo,pero no se atrevía.Y él tampoco parecía muy por la labor de hacerlo,eran ambos demasiado tímidos.Y volvió a pensar en la frase que le hubiera gustado decir en aquella ocasión y que llevaba memorizando desde entonces:

-Shaoran…,¿te gustaría que fuésemos novios?

----------------------------------

Tomoyo miró hacia la ventana y contempló la luna llena que se apreciaba en el cielo,ajena a las pocas nubes que rondaban a su alrededor.Y ello le recordó a Sakura,y a cómo no se daba cuenta de que algunas miradas en su aula se dirigían más a ella que a Terada-_sensei_ en sus clases.A Daidouji le parecía normal,Sakura era una jovencita alegre,simpática,bonita,amable,risueña…y enamorada,algo que suprimía su atención por muchos asuntos del mundo exterior.Rió suavemente y volvió a concentrarse en el dibujo del vestido que estaba diseñando.Mientras pensaba,se ordenó mentalmente que tenía que ser algo que le sentase divinamente a Sakura **(N/A:Esta chica no hace más que pensar en Sakura…)** y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo muy importante.Se levantó enseguida y cogió el teléfono que estaba en la mesilla de noche mientras marcaba el número.A continuación,una voz masculina respondió:

-Moshi moshi?

----------------------------------

Mientras bajaba las escaleras para ir a cenar,Sakura se decía mentalmente que,la próxima vez que Shaoran volviera a Japón,se lo preguntaría,para compensarle el hecho de que él se hubiese atrevido en primer lugar a confesarle su amor.Se encontraba ensimismada con estos pensamientos y con los puños levantados cuando oyó a Touya llamarla:

-¡Monstruo,Daidouji quiere hablar contigo!

Esto enfureció a Sakura,que corrió a donde estaba su hermano y le dio un buen pisotón en el pie.Éste se aguantó un grito y salió de allí rabioso.Totalmente repuesta,Sakura cogió el teléfono con una gran sonrisa y contestó:

-¿Qué tal,Tomoyo-_chan_?¿Ocurre algo?

-Ay Sakurita,es que me olvidé de decirte una cosa muy urgente-por el tono de voz de Tomoyo,parecía bastante emocionada-.

-¿Y qué es?

-…Li-_kun_ va a pasar una temporada en Tomoeda,¿no es fantástico?

Sakura se quedó con la boca abierta.Sabía que tendría que pasar algún día,pero no se esperaba que fuera tan rápido.

-Sakura-_chan_,¿te pasa algo?-En realidad Tomoyo sospechaba lo que le ocurría a su amiga,pero le divertía imaginarse lo que pasaba en estos momentos por la mente de Sakura-.

-¡Ah!No,Tomoyo-_chan_.¿Y cuándo llega?

-¡Mañana por la tarde!Supongo que irás a recibirle,¿ne,Sakura?

-Mañana…claro…

-Me temo que no podré acompañarte mañana,tengo clases de piano. Espero que no te moleste.

-No…por supuesto…

-Y una última cosa.No le digas a Li _eso_ que nunca te has atrevido a decirle en cartas hasta que esté yo ahí para grabarlo,¿vale?No puedo perderme algo tan importante,jijiji…-esa risa tan característica de Tomoyo sólo asustó a Sakura más de lo que estaba.

-Ha,hai,Tomoyo-_chan_.Hasta mañana…-Sakura no lo comprendía,nunca le había dicho nada a Tomoyo y aún así ésta lo había averiguado.O Tomoyo era demasiado perspicaz o ella era demasiado obvia **(N/A:Yo creo que van a ser las dos…)**Y así,completamente colorada y con un mar de dudas en la cabeza,se fue a cenar.Pero antes,se dio cuenta de algo:

-¿Cómo es que Tomoyo-_chan_ sabe que Shaoran va a venir y yo no?

-------------------------------

Cuando Tomoyo colgó el teléfono,una sonrisa triunfal adornaba su rostro.Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.Tenía un hueco privilegiado en su inmensa colección de cintas para aquel momento.Y aunque tuviera que perseguir a la parejita por toda la ciudad,esa grabación estaba hecha.Pero primero había que ultimar los detalles.

-¿Kaori-_san_?

-¿Hai,Tomoyo-_sama_?-La criada llamada Kaori apareció enseguida,y sonriente,se inclinó ante Tomoyo.

-Necesito que canceles mis prácticas de piano para mañana.A _okaa-san _no le va a gustar,pero…es necesario.En cuanto le diga que es por Sakurita,accederá sin problemas.

-Enseguida,señorita.

----------------------------------

A Sakura se le agolpaban las palabras en la garganta,pero no era capaz de emitir ningún sonido.El hecho de tener a su amado Shaoran delante la había dejado en blanco.No podía evitar pensar que estaba aún más guapo que la última vez que se vieron.(**N/A:¿Eso es posible X3?)**Estaba más alto,y sus facciones se habían hecho más adultas.En su rostro se reflejaba la sorpresa.Él probablemente ni se imaginaba que ella iba a ir a buscarlo al aeropuerto.Sakura,bastante colorada,interrumpió el silencio:

-¡Bienvenido,Shaoran!¿Que tal estás?

-Etto,bien.Demo,Sakura,¿cómo sabías que iba a venir?

-Pues…Tomoyo-_chan_ me lo contó…aunque me pregunto cómo lo supo.

-Ese maldito soplón de Hiiraguizawa…-masculló Shaoran por lo bajo.-No debería habérselo dicho.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-¡¿Qué?!No,nada…Era una sorpresa,pero bueno.

Sakura,al ver la cara de decepción de Shaoran,decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Tienes que ir a casa ya?No es por nada,pero…me gustaría que fuéramos a dar un paseo por la ciudad.¡Pero si no puedes no pasa nada!

Shaoran sintió ganas de reír al ver todas las muecas que le hacía Sakura simplemente para salir con él,aunque ese pensamiento,por otro lado,le hacía sonrojarse.

-No te preocupes,mandaremos las maletas por taxi,o algo así.Anda,vamos.

----------------------------------

Tomoyo tenía activado el zoom de su cámara,aunque en el fondo sabía que Sakura nunca le pediría algo así a Li en un aeropuerto."Ni en cualquier otra parte"pensó con amargura.Pero pasara lo que pasara,ella estaría ahí,con la grabadora preparada,a 100 metros de distancia si era necesario,o como en ese momento,escondida entre un grupo de gente que la miraba con extrañeza y diversión,esperando el momento perfecto.De repente,recordó las palabras de Eriol-_kun_:"Te deseo mucha suerte,Tomoyo-_san_"En ese instante,suspiró y pensó:"Yo también me deseo mucha suerte".

----------------------------------

Mientras caminaban conversando sobre temas triviales,la mente de Sakura trabajaba a toda velocidad procesando dos preguntas:¿Cómo se lo digo? y ¿Dónde se lo digo?.Pero la pobre seguía sin encontrar sus respuestas.

Entretanto,habían llegado a un jardín floral,repleto de muchísimas clases de flores y con pequeños caminos para andar.Para Sakura,aquel era el lugar perfecto.Le pidió a Shaoran que se sentaran y fue a comprar un helado a un puesto cercano.Pero lo que vio la horrorizó:Su hermano estaba dándole un helado a un niño de unos siete años,pero su vista enfurecida se dirigía a un punto detrás de Sakura,donde ésta intuía que se encontraba exactamente Shaoran.A su lado,Yukito pasaba su mirada de Touya a Sakura y parecía bastante incómodo.Sakura retrocedió lentamente dispuesta a coger a Shaoran y largarse de allí corriendo,pues su hermano parecía dispuesto a saltar encima de Li en un segundo.Y eso fue lo que hizo.Le cogió la mano a Shaoran y tiró de él para levantarlo del banco y empezar a correr.Él no entendía nada hasta que miró hacia atrás y vio a un rabioso Touya y a Yukito sujetándolo con fuerza impidiéndole perseguirles.Y eso hizo que se preguntara cuántas veces los había salvado Tsukishiro de las garras del "dulce" hermanito de Sakura y cuánto tendría que agradecérselo.

----------------------------------

Entre carrerita y carrerita,llegaron al parque Pingüino.Se sentaron en el tobogán y comenzaron a respirar pesadamente.Sakura se dio cuenta de que si quería preguntárselo algún día,tenía que ser ahora,porque Touya no la volvería a dejar en paz.Respiró hondo,se armó de valor,y dijo:

-¿Shaoran?

-¿Hai?-Él aún estaba un poco asustado por la reacción de Touya,y se notaba en sus gestos.

-Necesito preguntarte algo…muy importante

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno,verás,es que…-Sakura se estaba poniendo muy roja,y él ya se empezaba a imaginar de que iba la cosa,pero la dejó seguir.

-Tú…,tú ya sabes que te quiero mucho-ella no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara,así que agachó la cabeza-pero se podría decir que no tenemos ningún "compromiso oficial",y…etto…-Sakura pensó que lo mejor era acabar deprisa,y entonces,sin levantar la cabeza,gritó-¡¿Puedo ser tu novia?!

Tuvieron suerte de que (aparentemente) no había más gente en el parque,porque el grito de Sakura se escuchó en toda la zona.

Shaoran estaba anonadado.Dejando aparte que no sabía que su pequeñaja pudiera gritar tanto,no se esperaba algo así.Se había imaginado algo parecido,pero no de esa no sabía qué decir,hizo lo más fácil,aunque se podría decir también que era lo más arriesgado.

Sakura se encontraba completamente avergonzada por el numerito que acababa de montar,cuando alguien le levantó la cabeza y posó sus labios sobre los suyos.No necesitó ni abrir los ojos ni separarse para saber que esa era su respuesta.Estaba tan feliz,que se puso a llorar,y no notó que había mucho movimiento en unos arbustos a su izquierda,y tampoco oyó el golpe que provino desde ahí.

Cuando nuestro pequeño lobo se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba llorando,pensó que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.Se separó rápidamente y colocó las manos sobre las rodillas,mirando a otro lado.Y hubiera seguido pensando si no fuera porque Sakura lo abrazó:

-Arigato…Porque eso es un "sí",¿no?

Sonriendo,le devolvió el abrazo.Pero se separaron cuando vieron que alguien salía gritando de los arbustos de su derecha:

-¡Si!¡Lo tengo,lo tengo!¡Es muchísimo más de lo que me había imaginado!¡No sólo tengo una confesión,sino que también he conseguido grabar el primer beso de Sakura-_chan_!Esta cinta merecería llevar vuestros nombres incrustados en diamantes…-Tomoyo estaba eufórica.Tenía el pelo lleno de hojas,ramas y pétalos de flores de diverso colorido.Además,su vestido beige estaba completamente manchado de tierra,pero no parecía importarle en absoluto.Tenía tantas estrellitas en los ojos que no se daba cuenta de la incomodidad y la vergüenza que había causado en los jóvenes-Perseguiros por todas partes ha merecido la pena.Eriol-_kun_ se va a poner muy contento…

-¿Cómo que nos has perseguido?¿Y cómo es que de repente tuteas a Eriol-_kun_?

-Ejem,eso es asunto mío…-contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa misteriosa y un leve sonrojo-¡Pero tuvimos mucha suerte!Si no llega a ser por Tsukishiro-_san_,Li-_kun _probablemente no estaría ahora entre nosotros.

Esto no animó a Shaoran,que ya conocía su destino para cuando Touya lo pillara.Miró con vergüenza la cinta que Daidouji tenía en las manos.Por lo menos,algo estaba asegurado,esa cinta no pasaría de mañana.Pronto estaría quemada de tantas veces que ella la iba a ver en su cine particular.

----------------------------------

Sakura llegó agotada a casa.Después de despedirse de Tomoyo y de Shaoran,recordó que Touya tenía que hacer la cena,pero llegó rápido.Si la suerte estaba de su lado,habría llegado antes que su hermano y…:

-¡Maldito mocoso,pervertido,imbécil,desgraciado,robahermanas…!

Pues no,mala suerte.Junto con cada palabra se oía un golpe,pero en la última,se oyó uno superior a los demás.Sakura,temblando,entró en la cocina,donde vió a su hermano jadeando con el cuchillo en la mano y una zanahoria en otra.Ella supuso que estaba cortando verduras,pero que le daba con tanta rabia,que había terminado rompiendo la tabla de cortar.También apreció que tenía un gran chichón en la cabeza,pero no sabía de qué podía ser.Aunque tenía la leve sensación de que se estaba suicidando,enfrentó a Touya:

-_Onii-chan_,Shaoran no es nada de lo que has dicho y…

-Mejor calla…tienes mucha suerte de que Yukito haya estado ahí.¡¿Como se atreve ese maldito desgraciado a ponerte una mano encima?!¡Vete a lavarte los dientes ya,no quiero que quede ni rastro de…de…¡de eso!

Un momento,pero eso significaba…

-¡¡¡¡Hermano!!!

* * *

Bueno,creo que no es difícil imaginar lo que pasó...Espero comentarios,ya sabéis:"Está bien","Está mal"...Cualquier cosa,mi meta es mejorar y los reviews ayudan a hacerlo.Deseo de verdad que os haya gustado.

Sin más que decir,me despido.

Bye,bye!

Lady Golden.


End file.
